


lightning in your eyes

by jaejoong (psharp10)



Series: eclipse; a mama au [1]
Category: EXO (Band), JYJ (Band)
Genre: Demons, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/jaejoong
Summary: Jaejoong's dangerous but Jongdae's well equipped and wants more.





	lightning in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> [thank you the offspring](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ql9-82oV2JE)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> i feel like maybe parts of this can be bordering on dubcon but it's more like, coming through like that because of the way i want to portray jongdae and jaejoong and their powers - this is otherwise consensual. however just be aware!! it may come off as dubcon so this is a content warning just in case

Jongdae sometimes wonders why he even tries. The electricity crackles at his fingertips and he presses them down onto his palm, closing his hand tighter into a fist. Jaejoong has him cornered, has gotten Jongdae to have his neck bared against his wishes, but this is nothing new.

Jaejoong leans closer, Jongdae can’t go back any further, and he can feel the way Jaejoong’s lips split into a smirk as he presses them against Jongdae’s collarbones.

“Make it exciting, Jongdae-yah,” Jaejoong whispers, lips brushing over the skin, and Jongdae clenches his jaw.

Just out of spite, he wants to make this boring for Jaejoong, but the electricity’s crackle and spitting is already getting louder, no matter how tightly Jongdae closes his fists. Jongdae curses, in his head, and then presses his fingers around Jaejoong’s arms, letting the lightning run from his fingertips down and over Jaejoong’s skin.

“Fuck,” Jaejoong gasps, grazing his teeth over Jongdae’s earlobe, one hand closing in around Jongdae’s throat while the other tightens its grip on Jongdae’s waist. Jongdae shifts his fingers and presses in his nails, sharpened especially for this, and Jaejoong lets out a low growl as he bites down on the lobe. “Getting feisty, huh?”

“God, why don’t you ever just shut the fuck up,” Jongdae mutters, giving in and grinding his hips up against Jaejoong’s. “Hyung,” he adds, as an afterthought, when Jaejoong presses his lips against Jongdae’s neck, burning a mark. Jaejoong can be really fucking dangerous if he wants to, Jongdae doesn’t know why he forgets that - maybe it’s the thrill that comes with it every time Jaejoong pulls it out of nowhere.

Jaejoong licks over the mark, the skin there a deep red, and Jongdae feels like he’s vibrating all over in pain and an urgent desire to get off.

They’re in Jaejoong’s rented apartment, but it feels like they’re stuck in some shady toilet of a seedy club, with too many people, too much heat, not enough breathing space. Jaejoong brings a hand down to cup Jongdae’s dick through his jeans, his other hand still caressing Jongdae’s adam’s apple. His thumb follows every stuttered breath that slips past Jongdae’s lips, and the constant threat of Jaejoong forgoing the set limits just makes Jongdae’s dick strain against his jeans.

“Will we ever get somewhere, hyung?” Jongdae asks, panting, as Jaejoong continues kissing and licking down the line of Jongdae’s neck and collarbone. “Or are we just going to rut and get off like teenagers here?” There’s electricity crackling at his lips too, sharp and ready to bite, to sting.

“You’re such an asshole,” Jaejoong mutters, with just the barest whispers of whining mixing in his voice.

He easily picks up Jongdae in his arms, the heat of his palms searing through the denim, marking Jongdae’s thighs. The burn makes Jongdae’s cock twitch, so he distracts himself by kissing Jaejoong instead, tongue licking the bottom lip before going in.

He lets the thin threads of lightning play from the tip of his tongue, spitting fire into Jaejoong’s mouth. When he opens his eyes again, breaking free to breathe, they’ve reached Jaejoong’s bedroom. Jaejoong smirks down on him, tossing Jongdae onto the bed. His eyes are shifting colour, the black’s spreading past the pupils, through the irises, and Jongdae can’t look away.

Jaejoong lets his tongue dart out, catch the droplets of blood slipping past the cut Jongdae’s made on his bottom lip. The smile gets sharper, danger tugging at the corner of his lips, and Jongdae averts his eyes, closing them and laying down properly on the bed, letting his fingers spread over the expensive cotton of the sheets.

He knows where they’re going, what Jaejoong’s getting to, so he prepares himself too.

“Jongdae-yah,” Jaejoong whispers, too close, too sudden. His ability to sneak up silently still creeps the fuck out of Jongdae, making the ends of his hair bristle. Jongdae turns his hands so that his nails are pressing down on the soft cotton. “Look at me, look at your hyung-”

Jongdae opens his eyes. Jaejoong’s eyes are completely black now, an endless abyss.

“Will you suck my dick like a good boy, hmm, Jongdae?” Jaejoong asks, slowly tearing a rip down Jongdae’s shirt. The swiss knife’s cover is worn out, but the emblems carved onto them still look fresh - Jaejoong takes care of only the most precious parts.

The blade is thick, but has sharp edges, and it slices open the shirt neatly. Jaejoong’s safe enough to not cut open Jongdae’s skin - but then again, he takes care of what he wants.

“Hyung’s prepared so much for you,” Jaejoong murmurs, pressing kisses down Jongdae’s abdomen, chasing the lines of the tattoo drawn around Jongdae’s navel. It’s the design Jaejoong had made and it makes him awfully possessive.

Jongdae takes in a deep breath, his dick leaks precum, making his well fitting boxers uncomfortable. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_ , he lets the curses run along once before he empties his mind.

“Do it then,” Jongdae says, looking straight into Jaejoong’s eyes, matching the gaze with lightning that makes his irises flare brightly. “Fuck my mouth, hyung.” He lets the sweetness drip from his voice, thick and suffocating, just like the way Jaejoong enjoys it.

The way Jaejoong’s lips curve up into a smile at that feels almost innocent, a different kind of charming and Jongdae blinks himself out of the daze.

Jaejoong moves off the bed to strip out of his pants and boxers, having lost his shirt in the corridor already. He trips over the belt on his way back to the bed, and Jongdae has to do his best to keep the laughter inside.

“Can you perhaps not break the mood, hyung?’ He asks, rubbing his thumbs against the sheets to generate some static.

“Shut up,” Jaejoong says, and in seconds he’s on top of Jongdae, hand back at Jongdae’s throat. “Or should I make you shut up?” He tilts his head. “Seems better that way.”

Jongdae barely holds back the snort, but opens up his mouth anyway, lips slick with saliva as Jaejoong rubs his dick over them. He makes sure to look up at Jaejoong through his eyelashes as he takes in inch after inch of Jaejoong’s dick, relaxing his throat so that his gag reflex can subside.

“Enjoy it, Jongdae-yah,” Jaejoong says, voice cutting through the heady atmosphere that’s building up. “Show me how much you love it,” he continues, letting his fingers run along the curve of Jongdae’s cheekbones, scratching lines with his blunt nails so that the lightning can fill it up.

Jongdae wraps his lips around the cock and hollows out his cheeks, holding onto the back of Jaejoong’s thighs with his hands. He taps on them, enjoying the way the sparks crackle between their skins, and lets Jaejoong begin.

**Author's Note:**

> now i'll make myself finish my other wips  
> got lots of worldbuilding in my head for this au if anyone wants to indulge me though


End file.
